


Love Is

by Adariall



Series: 10 Hurt/Comfort [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Illness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam isn't in the best shape of his life after being knocked back by the flu, but Dean is there and that's what matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is

When Sam awoke, he could feel that his brother was no longer stretched out beside him. Opening his eyes, he let out a small disappointed sound as he realized that Dean wasn't just out of the bed, but he wasn't in the room either. The logistic part of his brain told him that his brother couldn't have gone far, and that he would probably be back soon, but he felt overwhelmingly as though there was something wrong.

"Dean?" He croaked, voice still hoarse from the virus that had been plaguing him for the last week. "Dean?" Pushing himself up on his elbows, his eyes struggled to take in his surroundings through the startling brightness of the early morning light, and after a moment things finally started to come into focus.

"Hey," Dean's voice was soft, although it still caught Sam's attention almost immediately. "None of that."

Sam watched as his brother emerged from the shadows still surrounding the far corner of the room where the bathroom was. He crossed the room quickly before sitting on the edge of the bed, and then there were warm hands stroking through his hair.

"Was just in the bathroom, Sammy. Didn't go anywhere."

"Still missed you." He murmured, allowing his eyes to flutter shut. His brother's touch soothed the harsh edges of the morning and slowly began to push him back toward sleep.

Slipping back under the covers, Sam allowed Dean to manipulate his body until he was curled up on his side with Dean's broad chest pressed against his back. "I know, and it's okay. I'm back now, so you can go back to sleep."

"Okay." Sam nodded his head minutely, his body feeling heavier by the second. Dean was there and they were safe and that was more than enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Flu/Cold


End file.
